<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6. insomnia by restmyheadatnightcontent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244033">6. insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent'>restmyheadatnightcontent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>made of love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She and Jaskier are no strangers to sleepless nights, and more often than not one of them will be awake. There are nights that she is simply not tired, and will spend the night awake, a habit from her days (and nights) of working in the city that she never quite managed to shake off. Jaskier’s brand of sleeplessness comes from his brains inability to switch itself off, it starts running during the day and the thoughts continue to fly through his head well into the night. She doesn’t mind a few long nights, as she always manages to catch up on her sleep later but she knows he hates it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>made of love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6. insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>turns out i'm really bad at writing whump as things keep turning out as fluff instead oops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wakes and grabs her phone to check the time. She winces at the light as <em>3:14</em> shines back at her. She places it back on the side and goes to turn over only to find the other side of the bed empty. She frowns and reaches out a hand – its cold which means it has been empty for quite sometime<em>. </em></p><p>She and Jaskier are no strangers to sleepless nights, and more often than not one of them will be awake. There are the nights where she is simply not tired, and will spend the night awake, a habit from her days (and nights) of working in the city that she never quite managed to shake off. Jaskier’s brand of sleeplessness comes from his brains inability to switch itself off, it starts running during the day and the thoughts continue to fly through his head well into the night. She doesn’t mind a few long nights, as she always manages to catch up on her sleep later but she knows he hates it. When they had started sharing a bed, he had admitted to her that he hates it – the exhaustion weighing him down and wanting nothing more than just to be able to close his eyes and sleep but his brain refusing to be quiet, even for a moment.  She wouldn’t be too worried except this was the fifth night in a row that she has awoken to find the bed empty. He has been busy this week, with the upcoming performance at the school and he has been trying to fit in gigs on the side, and Ciri’s nightmares have been bad this week, meaning they have both been waking to try and soothe her.</p><p>She debates just rolling over and going back to sleep, but she has become annoyingly used to his snoring and finds it difficult to return to sleep without him anext to her, using his legs to warm her feet. She sighs and grabs a jumper from beside the bed and heads down to the living room.</p><p>The light is on and she finds him sat at the kitchen table, laptop open in front of him and surrounded by papers. There is a mug next to him and the scent of peppermint from his tea still lingers in the air. At least the idiot hasn’t been drinking coffee, she’s found him before knocking back at espressos at ridiculous times in the early morning and then shaking her head in exasperation when he spends the next day complaining of his exhaustion.</p><p>She moves behind him and places her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Hello,” he rests his head back against her stomach and tilts his head to look up at her “Sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.”</p><p>“No, just woke up and you weren’t there.”</p><p>“Sorry, just couldn’t sleep so thought I’d come and be productive instead.”</p><p>She hums and tightens her hands on his shoulders and looks down at him. From here she can see the heavy bags under his eyes, staining his pale face like bruises. His eyes, usually always glinting with mischief are now dulled. He looks tired. Not the kind of tired that he can be after a long day at school, or after a night of lots of fun in the bedroom. Just tired. It doesn’t suit him.</p><p>“Come back to bed,” she says sinking down to rest her chin on his head. She feels him sigh beneath her.</p><p>“No point, I won’t be able to sleep so might as well stay here,” he says “You go up. I’ll come up later.”</p><p>She can hear the exhaustion laden in his voice. She’s not letting him go that easily.</p><p>“Well that’s an incredibly pessimistic way to look at it. I thought you were meant to be the optimist in this relationship.” He lets out a snort at that. “You haven’t slept properly all week. Staring at a screen for another night isn’t going to help.”</p><p>She wraps around his shoulders and leans her cheek against his temple. “Don’t make me bribe you, it’s too early to be sexy.”</p><p>“You’re always sexy,” he murmurs, relaxing into her hold. “I’ve done everything that normally works. I read, I did some yoga, I had the tea but none of it worked. Think I’m just doomed to not sleep tonight.”</p><p>She just tightens her arms briefly before reaching out and closing the lid of the laptop.</p><p>“Yen what—”</p><p>“You need to sleep, Julian. You can’t carry on like this. Come to bed.”</p><p>He just sighs and begins to pack his papers away. Victory.</p><p>Once he’s finished she grabs him by the hand and leads him back to bedroom. He lays down next to her and she shuffles so that she is settled on his chest. She feels his breath begin to slow as she strokes her hand up and down his upper arm.</p><p>“It’ll be alright you know,” she mumbles into this chest.</p><p>“What will?”</p><p>“Whatever it is you’re worrying about it.”</p><p>He lets out a soft laugh. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”</p><p>"Welcome."</p><p>She feels him arm tighten across her back, knowing that her weight is helping to ground him and help lull him to sleep, and he presses a kiss into her hair.</p><p>“Thanks,” he whispers and they simply lay there, and she can feel him slowly drifting into sleep.</p><p>When she awakes the next morning to find him wrapped around her, his breaths soft against her neck. She just smiles and reaches to turn off the alarm and tugs his arm more firmly around her waist – after all this is what the weekends are for.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>